FAQ's - Dragonhealing
What is a Dragonhealer? A Dragonhealer is a healer of Dragons, and Dragons, Firelizards and Whers only. They do not heal humans. Without exception in Anne McCaffery's books these healers are also riders themselves. This is a necessity for the Weyr's Dragon Healer for what dragon would remane calm with a healer who cannot communicate with them. Can I be an Apprentice Dragonhealer? No. Dragonhealing is not a craft, and therefore doesn't carry any rank with it. The programs are run in Weyrs and are autonomous from the Crafts, though both Healers and Beastcrafters may assist a Dragonhealer when necessary. However, a Dragonhealer does have the ability to ground any Dragon in the Weyr. Thus, there's a certain responsibility in the title Dragonhealer, if no rank. Note, some games do treat Dragonhealing as a craft, and therefore it is important to find out what your game allows! Do I get a new knot? No, not if your game follows the guidelines of there is no craft for Dragonhealing. There might be an OOC knot, depending on the game you play upon, or a field on your knot if there is no OOC knot. Who are Dragonhealers anyway? All sorts of Weyrfolk; from residents, to crafters, to riders. A Dragonhealer is expected to carry out their normal everyday duties and then Dragonhealing or studies in addition to that. So Dragonhealers may be Weyrwoman, Weyrleaders, Weyrseconds, Wingleaders, Residents, Crafters and so on. Alright, I'm a Weyrling, can I be a Dragonhealer? No. Weyrlings need to be involved primarily in the care of their Dragons, and so aren't normally allowed into the training program until they have graduated. However, Weyrlings do begin basic Dragonhealing when they start learning how to look after their new lifemates. How old do I need to be to be a Dragonhealer? The minimum age restriction for applying to be a Dragonhealer is normally thirteen turns, the normal age limit for applying to a craft. I want to apply, how do I? You need to ask the Senior Dragonhealer if there is space on the program, and if so your application will be considered. I'm transfering from another Weyr, how does this effect me? Well, if you are still interested in Dragonhealing, you'll be allowed onto the Dragonhealing Program. Be aware though that that your training schedule may need to be altered in order to ensure you have the same training as other Dragonhealers. I'm training to be a Dragonhealer, but just impressed, what happens now? Now you wait. Your studies will be postponed and you will take up your previous level of training upon graduation from Weyrling training. Can I find information on the web? Yes. There is a lot of information in these web pages, including a link page to other sites on the web and a list of relevant sections in Anne McCaffrey's Dragonrider books. How quickly will I become a Dragonhealer? The time frame for a trainee to complete the program and move up in the various levels as a Dragonhealer is hard to estimate and will differ from Weyr to Weyr. The time to train will also depend on people's commitment and on their activity levels; thus enthusiasm = activity = promotion. It can take from several months to a year real life. Are there Classes? Yes! Again though it differs from Weyr to Weyr, so be sure to check with the person that runs your program to ensure what's applicable at your Weyr! Category:Dragonhealing Category:Healer Hall Category:Beastcraft